Death By Triangles
by gwen-guillotine
Summary: Kurt discovers that a new boy, Blaine Anderson, has just transferred to McKinley High. Soon After realizing that Blaine is also gay, he learns that he was kicked out by his parents. Blaine soon joins Glee Club and so does  Karofsky. All is about to chage
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Slam. I was up against a locker. Again. I'm used to it though, it happens everyday. The point of origin of my torment is McKinley's own, David Karofsky.  
>"Hey, fag. Shouldn't you be off somewhere listening to Lady Gaga and doing your make-up?" he said as his posse laughed. Then he dumped a blue raspberry Big Gulp on top of my head. "You better watch yourself, lady boy," he yelled as we walked away with his herd of football jerks. Even though this happened everyday, I was still terrified. But this specific day, I decided to stand up for myself.<br>I ran full speed at Karofsky. Bad idea. He turned around and punched me in the nose. My small, delicate nose. He dragged me to the boys' locker room as I screamed and kicked.  
>"What is your problem with me?" I yelled.<br>"You're a homo!" he yelled back.  
>"Well, why does it even matter? It's not like I'm hitting on you!" At moment I said this, he kissed me. David Karofsky kissed me. I stood in shock for exactly two seconds then, fury spread through out my whole body. David Neanderthal Karofsky stole my first kiss.<br>Karofsky was wide-eyed and staring at me, "You tell anyone, I'll kill you."  
>At that, I ran out. I didn't care where I was running to, I was just running. The first place I spotted was the bathroom. I bolted in there and sat down in a stall. The first thing I noticed was the tears dripping down my face. I gently wiped one away.<br>After sitting there for about ten minutes, someone came in. They must have heard my sobs because they asked, "Hey, who's in here?"  
>I realized it was my stepbrother Finn. His mom married my dad a few months ago.<br>He knocked on the door, "Hello?"  
>"Yes?" I sniffled.<br>"Kurt?"  
>I opened the door and I must have looked pretty bad, because he gasped, "Kurt, what happened? Your lip and jaw are bleeding! And I know for a fact that you did not get into a fight." We both chuckled. His tone got serious, "Who did this?"<br>"Finn, it's very important that you do not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, understood?"  
>He nodded.<br>"Okay, I was tired of Karofsky's torture, so I got up the courage to stand up to him, but he punched me and took me to the boys' locker room. We yelled back and fourth for a few minutes when he kissed me. He told me that if I told anyone, he would kill me," I said the last part with tears.  
>Finn's face was full of rage. "I'll be right back, stay here," he growled with clenched fists.<br>"No, Finn! What are you doing?" my face turned pale as I ran after him. He ran down the hallway until he saw Karofsky.  
>"What the hell, Karofsky?" Finn said as he held him up by the throat up against a locker.<br>I tried to pry him off, but it didn't work, "Finn, stop!" I yell.  
>Finn ignored me, "What do you get out of bullying my brother?" Karofsky's face actually look scared. "And how dare you threaten his life!"<br>"Finn, let go." I say calmly.  
>Finn steps back and takes a breath. Karofsky smirked as he walked off.<br>"Screw you, Karofsky!" Finn shouted. He didn't hear.  
>"Finn, why did you do that?" I ask.<br>"Because" he said as he put his hands on my shoulders, "You're my brother and I love you. I understand what it's like for you to be the only out kid at this school."  
>Finn says that he understands, but in reality, he doesn't and never will. I just wish there was someone who did.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Briiiing, the homeroom bell went off when, I saw him.  
>He was beautiful.<br>He had slicked back hair and a white button up shirt with a blue and red striped tie and black slacks. It was so simple, it was gorgeous.  
>"Hola, class! This is Blaine Anderson." Mr. Shue introduced this wonderful creature. "He just transferred from Dalton Academy, so welcome him warmly. Does anyone want to offer to show me around?"<br>My hand popped up faster than a Toaster Struddle pops out of a toaster.  
>"I would love to Mr. Shue!" I exclaimed with my friendliest smile. He smiled back as I gestured for him to sit down beside me.<br>"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel! You're name is Blaine Anderson, correct?" I extended my hand for a shake. Of course I knew his name; he was too beautiful for me to forget it.  
>"Yes it is," he said as he shakes my hand.<br>I let out a crazy laugh. "It's a nice name!" After that, my face tinted red.  
>He chuckled, "Thank you."<br>We spent the whole Spanish period talking.  
>"So why did you transfer from Dalton?" I asked.<br>"Um, well..." he trailed off.  
>"Oh! If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," I quickly said.<br>"No, no, no, it's okay," he said with a sigh. "I came out to my parents, and my father kicked me out. Since I had no money for Dalton, I had to come here." He avoided eye contact, as if I was going to judge him for anything he was saying.  
>"You're gay?" I implored with much interest. Thank the above for the blessing of this sexy hunk of man candy that also plays for the same team!<br>"Yes...Please don't hate me now," he cringed like I was going to hit him with full force.  
>"No," I said, gently. "I could never hate you, you're too beautiful," I blushed, not meaning to say the last part out loud.<br>He also blushed, replying with a, "Thank you."  
>"I'm gay, too." I explained.<br>"Really?" his eyes and voice were full of hope. "So, you understand what it's like to be the only out gay person at your school?"  
>My eyes got misty, "Of course I do." I suddenly realized the whole class for silent and staring at us.<br>"Kurt? Would you like to tell the class the subject of your conversation with Mr. Anderson?" Mr. Shue asked, but it was more of a demand.  
>I stand up and clear my throat. Blaine looked a little panicky.<br>"Gay." I pronounce clearly to the class. The bell sounded, telling me I was finished speaking. I walked Blaine to his next class, talking about the latest episode of "So You Think You Can Dance?"  
>We stopped at the door, "See you after school?"<br>"Definitely." he answered as he opened the door and walled in.  
>I stood there for a second until he waved at me to go on. I strolled off to my next class, ditsy and dazed; caught in Blaine's spell. I was about 5 minutes late. Ms. Urie yelled at me and I used the I-Had-To-Go-The-Bathroom excuse. She didn't buy it, but she just told me to sit down and pull out my homework. Of course, I was still in a daze; I got out my English homework (a report on scarves) instead of my math. I quickly tried to regain reposure.<br>Math. Okay. I can do this; I'm good at math. The equation for slope is mx+b. Wait, what does the "m" stand for? And the "b"? Blaine starts with b...  
>"Crap!" I yell out loud.<br>"Kurt Hummel! HUSH YOURSELF!" Ms. Urie yelled.  
>"Sorry ma'am." I apologized.<br>My head was in fog as the day slowly ticked by. Finally, the last bell rang. I practically ran out of the classroom to meet Blaine. I was as running until I saw him. I didn't want him to know that I was anxious to see him. I slowed my pace to a walk as I smoothed out my hair and fixed my shirt.  
>"Hey Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed.<br>He remembered my name! I swooned in my head.  
>"Hi, Blaine," I blushed.<br>"So, what're we doing?" he asked, excitedly.  
>"Going to the Lima Bean!" I said.<br>He gasped, "I love coffee! My old friends and I used to hang out there all the time."  
>We walked to my car when Blaine said, "Wow, I really like your car!"<br>"Thanks, my dad got it for me when I promised I would stop wearing form fitting sweaters that stop at the knee."  
>"But Kurt," he giggled, "That's what you are wearing at this exact moment."<br>"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." We both chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

We finally got to the Lima Bean, ordered our coffee and sit down when I ask the big question, "When did you know you were gay?"  
>"Well, I've always loved Judy Garland." he said with a straight face. "But serious, about when I was 13. I just realized that I wasn't attracted to girls. When did you know?"<br>"I've always known," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "All I wanted for my third birthday was a sensible pair of heels."  
>I wanted to know more about him, "What did you do at Dalton?"<br>"I was the lead singer of the Warblers," he said.  
>"What are they? Are they like a glee club?" I asked.<br>"Yes! We are an acapella group!" he exclaimed.  
>I had a light bulb go off. "Would you want to join McKinley's glee club?"<br>His eyes lit up, "Of course! I would love to!"  
>I asked another question, "Where do you live?"<br>His expression changed from joy and excitement sadness and awkwardness. Tears begin to slip as he stared blankly at his coffee and twirled the straw.  
>"Blaine, do you not have a place to sleep?"<br>He look up at me teary eyed.  
>I grabbed one of his hands, "Oh, Blaine, you can stay my house if you need to."<br>"Really? But, you hardly know me."  
>"I always help friends when they need it," I said as I lifted up his chin so I could look into his sparkling eyes.<br>"Come on," I said as I wiped one of those tears off his face. His beautiful, flawless face. "Let's leave."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

We get to my house and Blaine look nervous. "Blaine," I say as I rub his shoulders, "Calm down. There's nothing to worry about. My dad's cool." I fumbled with my key until I got the door open. When I did, I ushered Blaine in first. When inside, I turned, open the closet, and grab two hangers. I take my coat off and place it on the hanger then place in very nicely back in the closet. I then slid Blaine's jacket off his shoulders and repeat.  
>"Gosh Kurt, such a gentleman," Blaine smiled.<br>"I try," I smile back. "Dad!" I yell, "I'm home! We've got company!" We walk into the kitchen and spy take-out from Breadstix  
>My dad walked in from the living room. He was probably watching that football game he had been talking about for a while. "Hey Kurt! I bought Breadstix because I can't, you know, cook. Who's your friend?"<br>"This is Blaine Anderson," I said as my dad shook Blaine's hand.  
>"Hi, I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad, obviously."<br>"It's very nice to meet you, sir"  
>"Dad, there's something we need to talk to you about. Wait, where's Finn?" I said.<br>"Oh, he's at Puckerman's house tonight. You said we needed to talk?" he said  
>"Oh, yes."<br>We sit down at the dinner table around the delicious food.  
>"So, what's going on?" my dad asked.<br>I explained Blaine situation to my dad, and of course he said that Blaine could stay.  
>We were just about to walk to my room when my dad said, "Don't do anything inappropriate!"<br>He was half joking, half not, but my face was still as red as a tomato.  
>"This is also my brother Finn's room, but since he's not here tonight, you can sleep in his bed. We'll find you something tomorrow."<br>"Kurt, I would just like to tell you how much I appreciate you letting me stay here."  
>"No problem. It's totally okay. My family loves helping people," I said as a sat down on my bed. Blaine sat down next to me. We looked into each other's eyes and the next thing I know, he kissed me. The fireworks in my head were so loud, I'm surprised they didn't wake up the neighbors.<br>He pulled away and ran his fingers through the back of his hair as he looked at the floor and pretended nothing even happened, "Do you have any clothes I can borrow."  
>I giggled as I got up to walk over to the closet, but I kissed his forehead first. His face was redder than someone's nose on Christmas day. "So, how about those clothes?"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Wakey wakey, gorgeous. It's time for school," I coo at him. I would have ran my fingers through his hair, but there was so much hair gel in it, I was afraid my hand would get stuck. His eyes flutters open slowly and he smiles up at me. He stood up and stretched his very muscular arms as he yawned.  
>"Good morning," he said while rubbing his eyes. I let him borrow my very cliché, purple v-neck and rainbow PJ pants to sleep in. I looked him up and down, but I didn't realize I stopped and stared at his bulge until it was too late.<br>"Earth to Kurt!" he exclaimed as he waved his hand in front of my face.  
>I was totally zoned out until he did that. I look up with wide eyes and red tinted face, "Sorry." He just laughed and my face grew redder.<br>Blaine searched the room for his clothes before I told him I had washed them, "You can't wear the same outfit in a week, let alone the day after, silly."  
>I got wide eyed, "Since you need clothes, I'm going to give you a make over and you can borrow my clothes!" I exclaimed. He didn't even get a say in this, I sat him down in front of my vanity. I was literally jumping for joy.<br>"I'm going to need to wash your hair," I said with a disgusted face. Blaine looked a little scared. I laughed at his expression.  
>After washing and drying Blaine's hair, I realized how beautiful it was not slicked back. He had soft curly locks and I was in love with them. "How come you don't wear your hair like this? I like it a lot."<br>"Really?" he sounded surprised, "I don't like my curly hair and at Dalton, you had to wear it like that."  
>I gasped at him, "You don't love this?" I ruffed up his hair and giggled.<br>"No, I loathe it," he glared at the refection in the mirror.  
>"Well, you are keeping like that because I think it's sexy."<br>He sighed and finally gave in. As ran I to my closet to pick out the perfect outfit for Blaine, I had the perfect plan: to make him look as gay as possible and let everyone know he was mine. When I emerged for the closet, I held in my hands; super skinny black jeans, a pink T-shirt that reads 'supermagafoxyawesomehot', pink Converses, a rainbow bracelet, pink sunglasses, a black scarf, and a make-up box.  
>Blaine's expression looked skeptical. I set the clothing down on my bed and pulled Blaine's shirt off him. I couldn't help but stare at those perfect abs. I snapped back to reality and pull all the clothes on him.<br>I used cover up on the few pimples he had, a little eyeliner and mascara, a kiss of lip gloss, and a smidge of blush to make his cheek bones pop. It was like he was my own living Barbie doll. I set him in front of my full-length mirror so he could see the final product.  
>He gasped and his eyes sparkled with joy.<br>"So you like it, I presume?" I say.  
>"Oh course I do," his face was damp.<br>"Blaine," I pulled him in, "Why are you crying, hun? I though you loved it."  
>He pulled away from me, "I do, I do. It's just," he stopped mid-sentence. "It's just I have self image problems, and you made me feel like I'm beautiful for the first time."<br>"In my eyes, you are the most beautiful person I know." I told him sincerely.  
>Just then, we were interrupted by my dad, "Boys, time for school!"<br>Blaine wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. I took that hand in mine and we walked up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I froze. Blaine was trying to figure out what was going on in my head, "Kurt, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."  
>I breathed out a barely audible, "David Karofsky." Oh course, Blaine doesn't know about that, I never told him.<br>Blaine just stood and look confused as Karofsky walked up to us with slushie in hand. "Hey, pretty boy. Who's this, your boyfriend?" he mocked.  
>"Excuse me, but, what if I am? Why does it matter to you, unless you have the hots for him also?" Blaine smirked.<br>He glared at us, "Fine, homos, I won't slushie you today."  
>This time in Spanish I actually paid attention even though I was super excited for third period, Glee Club. Second, Ms. Urie didn't yell at me. Then, right after second, I met up with Blaine to walk to the choir room together.<br>"Hey everyone!" Mr. Shue exclaimed. He then spotted Blaine sitting next to me, "Oh, Blaine, you're going to join Glee Club? That's fantastic!" Mr. Shue is the Spanish and Glee teacher.  
>"Mr. Shue, I believe if- what's your name?" Rachel piped up.<br>"Blaine," I growled at her.  
>"Well," she went on with what she was trying to say, "I think Blaine should have to sing for us to determine whether his voice is worthy."<br>I glared at her, "Rachel, you know everyone gets in." I turned to Blaine, "You don't have to, hun."  
>"But, I want to sing in front of all of you," he look around at all the members. They all cheered him on. Blaine stood up, and walked over to the piano player and whispered something in his ear. Then took a spot in front of the class.<br>When the music began, I knew exactly what it was.

_You triflin',_  
><em>Good for nothing type of brother,<em>  
><em>Silly me,<em>  
><em>Why haven't I found another?<em>  
><em>A baller,<em>  
><em>When times get hard I need some one to help me out,<em>  
><em>Instead of, a scrub like you don't know what a man's about.<em>  
><em>Jumping on a chair, he continued.<em>  
><em>Can you play my bills?<em>  
><em>Can you pay my telephone bills?<em>  
><em>Can you pay my automo' bills?<em>  
><em>If you did then maybe we can chill.<em>  
><em>I don't think you do,<em>  
><em>So you and me are through.<em>

The whole class burst out cheering.  
>"Eh, you did pretty good for a white boy," Mercedes commented.<br>Arite high-fived Blaine and everyone seemed to warm right up to him. I could see he would be very welcome here.  
>I heard someone clear their throat, "I would like to join Glee Club." Everyone turned to see that David Karofsky was standing in the doorway.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I pulled David aside cautiously, "Why are you here? You hate us."  
>"I wanted to learn more about music. And this doesn't mean that I actually like you guys now," he said, arms folded. David walked over to Mr. Shue, "Like I said, I would like to join Glee Club."<br>"Well, you're going to have to sing something so we know if you can sing or not," I grumbled.  
>"Kurt," Rachel mocked, "You know everyone gets in," she smirked.<br>"David, if you would, please sing something, just so we know what you sound like," Mr. Shue said.  
>"Oh course. Hit it!" David said as he pointed at the piano. I brace myself for his worst.<p>

_I walk a lonely road,_  
><em>The only on that I have ever known.<em>  
><em>Don't know where it goes,<em>  
><em>But its only me and I walk alone.<em>

I gasped out loud. It was actually very good, captivating really. I closed my eyes and continued to listen.

_My shadow's only one who walks beside me._  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.<em>  
><em>Sometimes a wish someone out there will find me,<em>  
><em>'til then I walk alone.<em>

Everyone, even Blaine, Finn, and I, applauded. I was quite surprised at how much charm was in his voice. I was actually really happy to get two new members of New Directions. Normally I hate competition.  
>So now we have 15 members; Puck: the bad ass, Lauren: the chubby girl that Puck wants, Quinn: the blonde ex-cheerlead and ex-girlfriend of Finn, Finn: the lead male vocal and boyfriend of Rachel, Rachel: the bossy lead female vocal, Santana: the closeted lesbian that is in love with Brittany, Brittany: the blonde ditz, Sam: the cute blonde and ex-boyfriend of Quinn and current boyfriend of Mercedes, Mercedes: the black, I-don't-care-about-what-you-think powerful singer and once had a crush on me, Mike: the dancer that can't sing, Tina: girlfriend of Mike, Arite: the one in the wheelchair who thinks he's black, David Karofsky, Blaine, and myself.<br>New Directions is finally going to get somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Today, I was really excited for Glee Club, more excited than usual. First period all I did was tell Blaine how amazing Glee Club is and second I couldn't stop thinking about Glee Club. When third period finally came along I grabbed Blaine and dragged him to the choir room. I was bouncing out of my seat, "Mr. Shue, what the assignment?"  
>"Kurt," he laughed. "Calm down, wait until everyone gets here."<br>I sat and pouted until everyone showed up, including David.  
>"Mr. Shue, can we have partners on this assignment?"<br>Mr. Shue glared at me, "Kurt."  
>"Sorry."<br>He turned to the whole class, "Today we are doing trios."  
>I literally jumped out of my seat and yelled, "Woo!" Everyone stared. I sat down and looked at the floor.<br>Mr. Shue continued "Everyone grab two partners and get to work!  
>I grabbed Blaine and practically ran over to David, "Hey, umm, do you want to be in our group?" I asked him.<br>"Why would I want to be with you two gaywads?" he retorted. Blaine and I began to walk away when David said, "Wait, no one else will probably be with me, anyway so… get the hell over here." I secretly smiled.  
>"I have the perfect song for us three of us to sing!" Blaine exclaimed.<br>"Well, spit it out, hobbit," David snapped.  
>Blaine glared at him, "Welcome to My Life buy Simple Plan."<br>I gasped. The song truly was perfect, "Blaine, you're a genus!" I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him, little did I know that the whole class was watching.  
>"Ooooooooh," they all mocked.<br>I couldn't help but laugh even though my face was bright scarlet. I noticed Blaine laughing too. The only one I noticed that wasn't laughing was David.  
>"What's wrong, David-"<br>"Shut up, Homo-spolotion!" he said as he stormed out, Rachel-style. I glanced at Blaine sympathetically before chasing after him.  
>"Hey, David; what's the matter?" I asked, putting my hands on his shoulders, turning him to face me. To my surprise, tears were falling down his cheeks in clear streams.<br>"It's not fair," he whimpered, trying not to make eye contact.  
>"...What's not fair?" I encouraged him to go on.<br>"He gets the happy ending, the Prince. And what do I get? I get to stay locked up in the highest tower, only dreaming of what he has,"  
>"And that would be?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.<br>Looking me in the eyes, he whispered one simple word: "You."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The next day Glee club, everything was normal; except for the concept of me and David. Nothing was confusing before he joined, but now, everything was a mess! I can't think straight, I can't pay attention, and God knows how many times I've played the scene over and over again in my head! Stupid Neanderthal! Stupid jock football player bully stupid dumb gorgeous beautiful-  
>"Kurt? Are you listening?" Blaine questioned, waving his hand infront of my face. "We have to get these three part harmonies down," Him and David stared at me, probably questioning my sanity.<br>"Sorry, ummm...Excuse me," I mumbled, rushing from the choir room and down the hall, practically running for the bathroom. I stood infront of the sinks, staring at myself for hours, it seemed.  
>"Kurt," I muttered to my reflection. "Courage," The door came open a moment later, revealing the boy I'd been trying to keep out of my thoughts.<br>"Are you alright, man?" I saw David walk over in from the corrner of the mirror.  
>I put on my best smile, "Never better," I lied, but my face still had that blank look.<br>"Look, dude, I know I was mean to you before and all, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for it and that... that..." he studdered at the end, but instead of finishing his sentance, he grabbed my sides, pulling me in and kissing me.  
>I heard those fireworks again.<br>My entire world had stopped.  
>But my world had a huge earthquake when I heard the door open then close.<br>It was Blaine.  
>"What's going on in here?" he demanded.<br>"Blaine," I gasped, "What are you doing?"  
>"I should be asking you that question. What are you doing locking lips with Karofsky?" he asked standing with his arms folded and one eyebrow raised.<br>"Blaine-," I tried to say, but he cut me off.  
>"You even said you loved me back! You said you really did!" he whimpered, trying not to cry. "But, apparently not," he glared at David. Before he ran out I saw he had tears in those sparklying hazel eyes<br>I ran out after him. I found him sitting up aganist a locker, face in his hands. I heard loud sobs  
>I knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder, "Blaine, look at me."<br>He looked up, then looked back down, "Go away," he mumbled.  
>I stood up, "No," I stomped my foot, "get up and talk to me. Now!"<br>He continued to sit, but at least he uncovered his eyes, "Talk, go."  
>"What happened with David was a mistake." I said.<br>"Are you sure? You sure looked like you enjoyed it," he grimised.  
>"I'm sure," I lied. I held out my hand to help him up. He took it, avoiding eye contact.<br>"I love you," I really do love him. I'm just in love with David also.  
>"Kurt, I'm glad to hear you say that. I love you too." he hugged me.<br>God, and I thought I was the girly one.


End file.
